Beyond The Stories
by TheWarriorOfTheRiver
Summary: Violet is your average, thirteen year old geek. She thought it was all fake. Batman. Bruce Wayne. But apparently not, for one morning she wakes up to find that Cell City has a new name- Gotham City. No one seems to remember Cell, or comics. With her one dream coming true, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. **

**Since I was getting bored with The Newest Generation, I decided to write this story... I couldn't get the idea out of my mind, so I had to publish it on FanFiction. Don't worry, I will publish my other story. Eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Jeez, I really wish I did... but I don't own Batman. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Violet was annoyed.

Her little brother was bothering her again. "Hey, watcha reading?" Max asked, looming over her. He was only seven, yet the most infuriating living thing possible.

"Batman," she snapped, as if it was obvious. Which it was. Wherever she went, she was reading a comic book. Usually Batman. Or Superman. Or Wonder Woman. It really didn't matter to Max, she knew.

He nodded and smirked at her. "Duh," he said.

They were nothing alike.

Max was, first of all, at least two feet shorter than her. He had the darkest, blackest hair, and bright blue eyes that where always shining with mischief. People would say, "Isn't he the cutest thing?" and when they weren't looking, he took their donut. **(I already love this kid. I would totally hire him)**

Violet was a giant for her age, five foot six. She also had very dark hair, almost a purple look. Her locks fell to her waist, and she never let her mother cut it. But the reason she got her name was from her dark purple eyes, very unusual. She had a stare far more worthy than Batman, she thought amusingly.

If only he was real.

She plucked that thought from her mind and dropped it in the trash. No, recycling bin.

Her brother waved a hand in front of her face. "Hullo, earth to Violet," he said. Her head jerked up. She glared at him, and picked up her comic.

"I'm going to Lila's house," she snapped, and ran outside. It was Summer, which meant no school. Not that she didn't like school, it's just you need a long break once in a while. She smiled as the wind blew in her face. She took in Cell City. It was a booming place, almost everybody was rich here. No one would be left in the streets here. Lila's wasn't that far, she only had to walk a few blocks.

She didn't mind.

She stopped in front of Lila's place. Cozy house, small enough for Lila and her mom. It was painted white, and as usual, there was Daisy, sitting on the porch. The huge white dog bounded over to her and licked her face. Violet laughed, and patted her head.

"Do you know were Lila is, girl?" she asked. At the sound of her mistress's name, Daisy's ears perked up. She rushed through the doggy door of the cottage.

Lila was up in her room, reading the same comic Violet had. The other girl held it up as Violet entered. "It's the newest edition, 'Batman Unmasked'. Did you get it?"

She nodded, and she showed Lila her copy. "I finished it. Have you?"

"Almost," her friend replied. She threw her comic on her blue bed. "Max bothering you again?"

Violet groaned. "Yes," she said and patted Daisy's head. The dog jumped onto the bed, as did she. "Watcha reading?" she mimicked."

The girls laughed together. And this, my friends, is what Violet Penni had gone through every day.

Until now.

* * *

Violet woke up from a very bad dream.

It was about Batman. What? You ask. I thought he was her hero!

Well, yes. But in this dream, she saw Bruce Wayne. She saw him as an eight year old... or was it nine? She couldn't remember.

She saw it happen. That horrible night, when little Bruce changed forever.

She jumped out of bed and gasped, as she looked out the window.

Where was Cell City? It was gone. In it's place was a darker city... Violet squinted, and spotted a tall building. Taller than the rest of the skyscrapers. What? She couldn't believe it.

It said "Wayne" In big, blue letters near the top. Was she still dreaming?

She ran downstairs, and sighed with relief. Her family was still there. They were crowded around the small TV of the kitchen.

"Violet," her dad said. "Come look at this."

She looked closer to the TV, and listened.

_-the man was dressed up in a bat suit, and saved several people from a fire. He seems to have almost super strength, or at least years of training. Who is this man? Is he friend or foe? Our camera man caught one shot of him. Here it is-_

Violet's eyes widened. She rubbed them and looked again.

She was looking at Batman.

She rushed upstairs to her room. Where was her comic books? She had a huge stack of them in the middle of the floor.

She shook her head and got dressed. Violet noticed her t-shirt with the bat on it was gone, too. She rushed downstairs again and went outside, on her way to Lila's house.

She ran, faster than she ever had before. Was Lila okay? Was she as surprised as she was? Apparently, in... this city it was farther to Lila's than in Cell.

Violet screeched to a stop as she gaped at the scene in front of her.

Commissioner Gordan, younger looking than in the TV show, was pointing a gun at him. Batman. Behind him was his men, also pointing guns.

"Put your hands up," he said. "I have orders to kill you."

Batman refused, and Gordan raised the gun unwillingly.

"Wait!" Violet suddenly yelled. She ran in front of the Dark Knight. "Stop!"

The Commissioner lowered his gun. "Get out of here," he said. "It's not safe."

She glared at him. "For who? For me? He's in just as much danger as me," she pointed at Batman. "How do you know he's an enemy? How do you know he won't save all of our lives one day?"

Batman seemed to raise an eyebrow behind the mask.

Gordan stared at her. "Stand down," he told his soldiers. "Another time."

Violet looked at Batman. "Go home," he finally grunted as the police left.

"Uh, no," she replied. "I need your help."

Batman looked at her.

"I know who you are, rich boy. I know why you're doing this. I know where you live. I know a lot of things," Violet snapped. "_I need your help. _Or else I'll just get in the Batcave myself."

A scooter suddenly appeared in front of them. It was black, with the classic yellow Bat-sign. "Get. On." Growled Batman. Violet reluctantly hopped in the side car, and they sped off into the night.

As soon as they arrived at Wayne Manor, Batman hid the Batcycle in some bushes. "If you really know who I am, and where the Batcave is, find it." he said. She nodded and went inside.

Violet looked around. "I've always dreamed about this," she mumbled. She stopped in front of the grandfather clock, opened it, pulled the pendulum, and the opening showed itself.

"Ta da," she said and went down the steps. Batman followed her.

She gazed around happily. "Ah, it's real," she said. "It really is... See, there's the huge computer thingy," She pointed to the large screen. "And... oh, that's it for now. You'll collect more stuff soon."

Batman pulled off his mask to reveal Bruce Wayne, dark haired and blue eyed. He glared at Violet.

"How do you know that'll happen?" he asked briskly.

"That's a story..."

* * *

**Did ya like it? Will ya review? PLEEEEAAASE?! **

**Tell me what you think in reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**There really isn't much to say... but here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. Or Gotham. Or Commissioner Gordan. Or Alfred, or anybody! Except for my OC's.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Violet stared at her tea. They were upstairs, in the living room. Alfred had gone to get crackers. Bruce nodded as she finished her story, and took a sip of his tea.

"I can't really help you," he said. "But I have a hunch that all of this," he gestured around the room, "has to do with _you_."

She sat of quickly in her armchair. "Me? No," she gasped. "I don't have superpowers or anything!"

Bruce raised his eyebrows and looked up at Alfred, who had just entered the room. He took a cracker. "Thank you, Alfred," he said as he bit into the cracker.

Violet stared at the floor and put her tea down. "I'm not special," she said to the carpet. "I've been a comic book geek most of my life. I can't control anything, I don't have super powers and-" her eyes widened. "Unless..."

Batman sat up. "Unless what?"

"A couple weeks ago, Lila and I- she's my friend," she added as she saw Bruce's disapproval. "Lila and I where exploring this weird rock we had found in Cell Park. It was small, and it looked like an ordinary rock, but we both felt a weird heat coming from it. We broke some of it off. It was green inside, a glowing bright green. We decided I should take it, since Lila's mom would never let her have it. Some of the powder was on my hands when we ate that night- and I didn't wash my hands-"

"Oh," said Bruce. "Oh god... go get the rock," he ordered. "Come back to the Batcave and we'll take a look at it."

She nodded and ran outside, in the rain. Yes that's right, Violet had been in Wayne Manor for two hours and it was now raining. Of course. Her combat boots splashed in the newly made puddles, as she ran to her house.

Wayne Manor wasn't far from her home, she realized. She could go there any time. Her shaky hand found the door and opened it, spraying water all over the newly polished floor. She ignored that fact and went upstairs to her room.

Her hands shook even more as she opened the box that contained the rock a tiny crack. She quickly closed it before the odd green light shone on her face. Violet ran downstairs, only to crash into Max.

She fell on the hard wooden floor. The box landed upside down a foot away from her. Her brother got up and glared. "Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked. He looked at the box, and the anger turned into curiosity. "What's that?" Max asked, reaching for the box. She snatched it out of his grasp. "Comics," she snapped. "Nothing you'd be interested about."

He looked at her, more confused than ever. "I didn't know you liked comics," he said. "What kind is it? _Batman_?" He laughed and headed to his room. "Like they'd make a comic about that creep."

Violet looked down at the box. "You have no idea," she whispered and went out the door to Mr. Wayne's.

This time she made sure to grab her jacket, for it was now unbearably cold outside. Her long hair flew behind her, and she stopped to quickly pull it into a messy, curly pony tail with one of the hair binders she always kept on her wrist.

"Empty your pockets, missy," grunted a voice. She looked up to see two men with guns, pointing them strait at her. They where both in black, with caps. Violet gasped and dropped the box, it's content spilling out.

One of the men bent down and looked at the shining stone. "Looky at this, Leevie. Jade. Costs at least a hundred grand."

His partner, Leevie, lowered his gaze, but not the gun. "Good. But first, let's cover our tracks..." His finger seemed to push the trigger in slow motion.

Violet closed her eyes, thinking of Lila, Max, her mom, her dad, Daisy... but no pain came. She heard the grunt of someone getting punched, and a thud. She opened her eyes and looked down to see both men unconscious on the street. And Batman, mask and all, was holding the box, the stone back in it's place.

"Looking for this?" he asked.

* * *

Violet was in the Batcave with Bruce, in costume. He was examining the stone with some kind of scanner.

"The thugs said it was jade," she said as she looked over his shoulder. He shook his head.

"This isn't jade," Batman replied. "It's not from earth. I'll keep searching but..."

Suddenly, Violet slapped her forehead. He turned to her. "What?"

"How could I have been so stupid..." she mumbled. "If Batman is real, than other superheroes must be real too, right?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't like where this is going..."

"That means- Wait, have you met Superman yet?"

Batman stared at her. "You mean that overgrown boy scout in tights that Metropolis thinks as their hero?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, if you didn't know, Superman is from the planet Krypton. This rock... it's Kryptonite. Superman's only weakness. But if I swallowed it..."

Bruce's eyes widened. "You have superpowers," he said. "We have to find out what they are."

* * *

**Hey, sorry this chappie was short. I'll try to make the next one longer, but anyways, R AND R! ITS GOOD FOR YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. Guess what? Christmas break! A whole week in a half of pure relaxation... ahhh...**

**I may or may not update this week, so I'm writing the chapter now. Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, jeez! What do I have to do for you to leave me alone?**

* * *

"Ow."

Batman glared at Violet. "Don't say 'Ow' if it doesn't hurt, okay?"

"Jeesh. Jest trying to lighten up the mood a bit," mumbled Violet.

She was on some kind of bed, but it was hard and defiantly not comfortable. The Dark Knight was scanning her DNA, or something like that. She couldn't care less on what he was doing as long as it meant getting back to a normal life.

The pincers were lifted up by Batman, and he took a napkin and let her blood soak it. He walked over to the microscopes and put it underneath the lens. At least that was she thought it was called. Violet never payed attention in science.

Bruce grunted as he looked under the lens. He lifted up his head, and the blood showed up on the large screen.

Violet walked over. "I don't see anything," she said.

"Look closer," said Batman. He pushed a button and the screen zoomed in. "See those green specks?"

She squinted. "I think so..."

"That's the Kryptonite. It's still in your system. How long ago did you eat this?"

Violet rubbed her head. "About a month ago..."

He rubbed his chin. "You should have... you know, gotten rid of it. I wonder how it's still in there."

"So, what 'abilities'" she said, making quotation marks with her fingers. "do I have?"

Batman looked back at the screen. "Flight, super strength, and..."

"...and what?"

The Dark Knight typed something in the keyboard. "I don't know. The computer is confused."

"How can a computer be confused?" she asked, shaking her head.

He glared at her. "I designed her. She has feelings."

"She...?"

"I designed her. She. Has. Feelings," he repeated.

"Whatever you say," she mumbled. Violet looked at her watch. "Oh, crud! Lunchtime." She tapped it restlessly.

Batman looked at her warily. "Come. Back. I want to see what you can do."

* * *

Violet shifted her noodles around, as her family talked about boring stuff. Unlike their neighbors, the Penni family believed in having a group lunch, all together. Without someone dropping in, taking a bite of their grilled cheese, and leaving. No, the Pennies liked to be together.

Her dad was talking about politics, or something like that to her mom. Mrs. Penni was nodding, saying things like, "They shouldn't be doing that." Or, "I agree completely." But Violet knew that she never payed attention.

Unexpectedly, Max turned to her. "Where were you all morning?" he asked, smirking. "Hanging out with _Batman_?"

"Max!" their mother scolded. Their father simply cocked his head. "Yes, where were you?" he questioned. "I don't like it when you just run off like tha-"

Now, another thing about this family was that they had the TV on almost all day. Sometimes, coming home from work, Mr. Penni would find the TV on, from the morning.

And now, the small screen drowned out Violet's father's words.

_This morning the unexpected happened. Our Gotham police found the Batman, and chased him down. They probably would've killed him if a girl about thirteen wouldn't have saved him. We have footage from it-_

The newswoman faded off the screen, a street replacing her. And there was Batman, surrounded by Commissioner Gordan and his men. Suddenly, Violet was on the screen, shielding him from the bullets that were about to be shot.

She gasped, and stabbed her noodles. Mr. Penni turned off the TV with the remote he was holding in shaky hands.

"Why," he stuttered. "Batman's a mad man, a creep, a-"

"Hero," interrupted Violet. "He saved a lot of people from that fire, dad. And maybe-" she stood up from her seat and looked disgustedly at her family. "-you just don't trust me." She started to run out of the room, but she ran into something solid. Very solid. She heard her mom gasp, and Violet scowled as she looked up into the hard eyes of Batman, in full costume.

"You could've given me a warning, ya know." She glared at her shocked family. "We were having a nice lunch. Buttered noodles. They are my favorite, if you hadn't guessed."

He scowled. "Come. Now."

"Why did ya have to come here anyways?" she continued. "You could've waited outside. Or on the roof, if you prefer."

Max seemed to relieze his mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it. Violet's mother's noodles fell from her fork onto the floor. But her father- he was looking at them with pure hatred.

"Get out, creep," he snapped. "Or I swear I'll make a hole in your face."

Violet stomped over to him and gave him her best glare. "Look, pops," she snarled. "I love you. You're my dad. But you must think I'm stupid, because Batman isn't a criminal. I know a lot more things about him then you do. So, shut your mouth before I loose my patience."

As she ran out of the house, Max mumbled, "I think she already has."

* * *

Bruce was still standing in the Penni's kitchen.

He liked it. It reminded him of his family all back together again, his mother making breakfast, his father reading the newspaper. Alfred and him laughing together.

But he didn't want to be there.

He only came here to get Violet to see what he had found. It was unsettling, and they needed to take care of it right away.

There. He used the word they.

He did consider waiting on the roof, but he found out it was unstable. It would never hold his weight, plus the armor, plus the utility belt, plus the things inside the utility belt.

And he did wait outside, but he heard shouting, and decided to investigate. He was on the ceiling for at least five minuits.

So here he was, with Mr. Penni glaring at him, and Max and Mrs. Penni staring at him.

He simply stared back at them.

"Well..." Max finally said. "Are you going to go after her?"

Batman said nothing.

"I will not have my daughter accotiating with the Bat," Mr. Penni spat.

"She came to me," Bruce growled.

Max's eyes widened. "So he _can _talk."

"Max!" scolded Mrs. Penni, since she seemed to not know what else she could do.

Batman took a step closer to them. "I am not a threat," he said.

Mr. Penni's eyes narrowed. "Then what is your purpose?"

"To avenge."

"Avenge what?"

He smirked. "That is for you to figure out."

And with that, he was gone. The family blinked at the newly broken window.

* * *

**Sorry chapters are so short, but I try to make them at least 1,000 words.**

**Review, and happy holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just get on with it!**

**Sorry for my grumpiness. I wanna go to bed and sleep for fifteen hours**.

* * *

Mr. Penni sat on one of the kitchen stools and fiddled with his long, clever fingers.

An hour had passed since Batman appeared. He could not pretend no longer, not while Gotham was back. Violet had used her powers, and the effects were so strong that Cell was no more.

It was nothing in the first place, Paul reminded himself.

His wife sat beside him, a hand on his shoulders. "When will Elena come back?" she finally whispered, taking his hand.

"Tomorrow." He sighed. "Lana, what will she say? Her nightmare from when she was five has come back to life."

She shook her head. "I thought that Cell City would last longer."

Mr. Penni put his head in his hands. "No, you don't understand. Violet became stronger over the years, ever since the accident. She doesn't remember, but superheroes help her."

Lana opened her mouth to say something, when Paul's cell phone started to buzz.

They both stared at it, knowing who it was.

Mr. Penni's hand slowly lowered itself to his iPhone, trembling as he put it to his ear.

"Elena."

"Dad!" A female voice erupted from the phone, almost making him drop it. "Are you okay? Have they remembered yet?"

He closed his eyes, and then opened them again after a moment had passed. "No. Violet hasn't, Max hasn't… Bat-"

"Shh!" his eldest whispered. "It's fun here in Florida, but Gotham's back, dad. What if they remember? You know Bru-"

"Don't say his name," Paul interrupted, looking around. "He might be watching. Do you remember how stealthy he was-?"

"Dad. I remember him. Both of them." Elena paused, as if the memories were coming back to her. "Bru- Batman was grumpy, but kind. He never let us down, even if he couldn't exist. And… Superman, he was like family. I miss them…"

He cleared his throat. "I know. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Goodbye, I love you." He started to lift the phone away from his ear.

"Bye. Wait, dad-"

Paul paused. "Yes?"

"Why did you give her those comics, anyways?"

He smiled sadly. "To give her back the life she was missing."

* * *

**(Just gonna say this. I got this idea off of Frozen, a new movie in theaters. It's really good!)**

_A young Violet opened her eyes to the sunshine in her face. She groaned, and plopped out of her small toddler bed._

_She lay on the floor for a while, but the sun shone in her face even more brightly. Suddenly, she sat up, alive with energy._

_Violet creeped to five year old Elena's room, her not so long black hair flowing behind her like a brilliant cape. The three year old snuck over to her sister's bed, shaking her._

_Elena opened her brown eyes and rolled over. "I'm tired Vi," she managed to mumble. Violet tugged at her sister's long, brown hair._

_"C'mon!" she groaned. "I wanna pway!"_

_Her sister did not move from the position she was in._

_Violet leaned in. "We can go flying," she whispered in her ear._

_Elena jumped out of her bed and bounded downstairs to the playroom, Violet not far behind her. Soon they were in the large room, and they pushed the toys to the side, giggling._

_Violet bounced up and down. "Can you do… the magic?" she whispered, as soon as she had calmed down. Elena nodded, and held out her small hand. Her little sister smiled and leaned in. Small fireworks erupted from Elena's hand, and she started to hover in mid air, aiming the magic around the room._

_Violet giggled and reached to touch a spark. It did not hurt her tiny hand, only wavered on her palm and disappeared._

_Elena laughed and created more sparks, larger. She stopped as they heard the door open._

_"Violet! Elena!" scolded their parents, dressed in their robes, and, Mr. Penni, blue plaid underwear. Violet looked at her parents, and smiled._

_"But today is the day! Don't you see?" her violet eyes widened, as did her grin. "I couldn't rest anymore."_

_"I know, I know," said Mr. Penni. "Superman comes today, in front of the whole Gotham. But you really had to get up at 4:30 in the morning?"_

_"I can't tell the time yet," said Elena. "Much less Violet."_

_Mrs. Penni laughed. "Come on, since you're awake, let's have breakfast. Who wants eggs, and who wants pancakes?"_

* * *

Violet had started to fly.

Since she had been running so much today, she just decided it was time for a change. Much easier to fly then to run. If only she could do it in the mile for school.

She shook her head and landed in front of the farm that she had arrived at. She was no longer dressed in her usual clothes, instead she had a cat suit on that was black, a purple mask, a purple cape that fell to her ankles, and purple boots and purple gloves. Violet had gotten them at a costume shop.

Violet really did like purple.

She paused, and knocked on the door.

A woman, pretty for her age, opened the door. Her kind blue eyes looked startled, but then relaxed.

"You are not human," she said, looking at her costume. "I assume you want Clark? He's in the woods, taking a walk."

Violet was surprised that Mrs. Kent did not scream and throw the wooden spoon she was holding at her. But, then again, she was Superman's adopted mother. They were no strangers to aliens. Or people like Violet.

She nodded and flew off towards the trees in the distance, her ponytail flowing behind her. She landed right in front of Clark, a young man with black hair and glasses.

He looked at her, she looked at him.

He cleared his throat. "Hello, er…"

Violet's purple eyes behind the mask saddened. She wasn't Violet with the costume on. She took off the mask and let down her dark black hair.

"I am Violet," she said, holding out her hand. He took it. "I need your help."

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!**

**I updated! I'll update Day and Night soon. Hopefully.**


End file.
